


Babysitting

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Kid Fic, Multi, Some angst due to traumatic childhoods, babysitter poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: Only Finn and Rey would find a mystic spring of youth and get de-aged for two weeks. Their still adult boyfriend Poe is assigned babysitting duty.





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt I began to fill ages ago on the kinkmeme https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3961.html?thread=9388665#cmt9388665

“Sir,” Poe turned to look down at the small version of his boyfriend who was standing at attention by his hip.

“Yes FN-2187?” Poe asked. His attempts to call kid Finn anything other than his designation hadn’t ended well.

“The civilian girl has taken more than the allocated amount of food and is hiding it again. I know you said you didn’t mind, but the General is going to visit again and she might notice,” he said. Each word was pronounced clearly and perfectly even though Dr. Kalonia had said that he was at most only six years old. Poe sighed.

When not one but both of his partners had been de-aged on a mission Poe laughed more than anyone. The Lrvi Springs were a thing of legend. Only Finn and Rey could end up drinking several cups full of the shimmering water before realizing something was strange about it. Poe hadn’t been on planet when Luke brought back the two sullen children from the mission, but he heard about it as soon as he arrived from Snap, complete with adorable photos. 

He was still laughing when he was called in to General Leia’s office. He’d been told he was grounded for two weeks and was going to be put on babysitting duty until they recovered since he was the only family member listed on either of their papers. Poe thought it was going to be great. Kids adored him. He knew all of the coolest planets and his cousins had loved taking day trips with him when they’d visited him last year. Plus, any time that he got to spend with Finn and Rey, regardless of what age they were, was going to be good. 

And then he’d actually met the child versions of his boyfriend and girlfriend. 

Finn was perfectly behaved. He sat on the table where he’d been placed with his hands by his sides and a calm expression on his face. He’d answered all of Poe’s questions with a soft but firm voice and had referred to Poe as ‘sir.’

Rey had kicked him, took his access card, and made a run for it. Poe probably wouldn’t have caught her if he hadn’t called for help from one of the medical droids. Finn had thought he was talking to him and had taken off faster than a child should have been able to and had tackled Rey to the ground, ‘apprehending’ her two halls over. When Poe finally got to them they were both bleeding. Rey called Finn a traitor as Poe pulled her off of him 

It only went downhill from there. Finn and Rey hated each other. Rey wanted to escape, she wanted answers, she wanted to go outside and be left alone. Finn wanted rules and to follow them. He was happiest when Poe gave him a task and told him he’d done a good job after. He was horrified by the actions of ‘the civilian’ who kept stealing items from people, hoarding food, and trying to escape. Poe had heard him whisper to Rey several times that she was going to get them both disciplined.

No matter how many times he tried to explain that the resistance wasn’t going to punish them, take their food, or sell them to slavers it was clear that Finn and Rey didn’t believe him

On the third night Poe had walked past the bedroom he’d put them in and heard Finn earnestly explaining what happened to soldiers who misbehaved. After Finn began talking about conditioning and how painful it could be, Poe had knocked loudly and had opened the door to wish them goodnight they had both stared at him with wide eyes when he walked over to kiss their foreheads. 

Poe was trying to be understanding and give them both the space they needed to adjust to the situation while it lasted. All he wanted to do though was hug them and tell them how much he loved both of them. He settled on putting a hand on Finn’s shoulder. “It’s alright kid. I already talked to the General about it and she’s fine with it too.”

“Sir,” Finn said and turned to go back to their room. He was probably going to clean again like he’d been doing since he woke up. He was obsessed with keeping his side of the room clean to make up for the chaos of Rey’s side.

Poe finished up going over his squadron’s reports. They’d been stuck with patrol while he was gone so there wasn’t much to read. He looked at the time to see how long he had and then peeked into the room. Finn was retucking his sheets while Rey was laying sprawled on her bed tinkering with a control panel that BB-8 had brought her. She certainly hadn’t cleaned, but it looked like she had at least brushed her hair for Leia.

Rey was fascinated by Leia. The last time the older woman had visited she’d even managed to convince Rey to sit on her lap as she did her hair. Finn was in awe of her. While he’d grown comfortable enough around Poe to occasionally ask him questions he was completely silent when Leia came to relieve Poe of his duty.

Leia was wearing a dress when she arrived. It was a soft gold and trailed behind her. She gave him a knowing smile at his appraisal. There was a reason she was the general, the woman was a ruthless strategist.

Sure enough Rey audibly gasped when Leia entered their room and Finn’s eyes widened. “I’ll take it from here Commander,” she said. Poe just grinned and shook his head as he left to go reconnect with his team, he might be grounded but he still had some duties to attend to. 

At first Poe had been certain that it would get better with time. As they entered the second week it became apparent that it was only getting worse in different ways. Finn and Rey had gotten out of their adrenaline filled survival modes, but they were dealing with the reality that they were stuck at the base more emotionally now. Rey regularly got angry and threw items telling Poe she needed to get back to Jakku or she’d miss it when her family finally came back for her. Finn went from cooperative to almost completely silent and despondent. He didn’t know what to do to make any of it better other than to wait it out. 

It was only three cycles before they’d be returning to normal when Poe woke up to the sound of whimpering.

Rey was sitting on Finn’s bed with one skinny arm placed around the boy while the other sobbed into the pillow on the bed. His shoulders moved silently with hard sobs, but he was quiet other than the occasional whimper. When Poe turned the lights on Finn jumped up and began to scream hysterically, pushing Rey off of him. 

Poe couldn’t help himself, he walked over and scooped him up into his arms as he continued to scream, shaking his head and struggling against something that was no longer there. Small nails dug hard enough into Poe that he could feel the blood begin to drip down his arms. He continued to hold him tight, hushing him softly as Rey sat down next to them, eyes wide with unshed tears. 

Eventually Finn quieted as he buried his head into Poe’s neck. He was silent for several minutes. Poe had begun to think he’d fallen back asleep when he sat back and looked at Poe before looking back down at his lap. Poe let him remove himself, but stayed sitting on the bed, knees pushed against Rey who hadn’t moved since Finn had pushed her off. 

“I’m sorry,” Finn whispered, his voice was hoarse.

“It’s alright kid, we all get nightmares sometime,” Poe said. Adult Finn got nightmares as well, nightmares about the starkiller, about Phasma, about the conditioning he’d undergone as a child. Poe hadn’t had the courage to push for details. He’d convinced himself that it was because he respected Finn’s privacy, but he knew that part of it was that he didn’t want to know the truth. Now it was coming back to bite him. 

Finn shook his head. “Please take me back to the First Order, the longer I’m missing the madder they’re going to be. They always find deserters and they won’t just punish me, they’ll make sure everyone involved suffers,” Finn said with a level of certainty in his voice. It broke Poe’s heart.

“Alright,” Poe lied. ‘How about this. In four days if you two still want to leave I’ll take you both wherever you want to go.”

“Really?” Rey asked in a small and suspicious voice. 

“Yeah, this was only ever supposed to temporary. If you two want to stay you can of course, but if you really want to leave I’ll take you to Jakku and Finn to a First Order base. Or I’ll take you both any other place you want to go. I just need you two to stay with me for a few more day's, deal?”

Rey looked like she was trying not to be hopeful. Even sadder, Finn actually looked relieved. Poe couldn’t imagine the torture the child thought he’d receive when returning, but he was willing to return to avoid them coming after them. Even as a child he was braver than Poe would ever be.  

“Deal,” Rey said. 

“Understood sir,” Finn said.

The following days Poe felt sick with guilt. He’d never been inclined to lie. He felt like dirt whenever Rey excitedly talked about the doll she’d left on Jakku and how she hoped her family was already there waiting. Finn was still quiet, but he seemed calmer than he’d been. 

General Leia fully supported the lie. “Whatever makes things easier for them. In the end, it's unlikely that they’ll have any memories of this. There’s no reason to cause them undue stress.” 

Even with her support he doubted his decision, and the day of the re-aging couldn’t come fast enough. 

Medical didn’t believe that there’d be any dangers in the re-aging process, but they still were spending the day in the medical bay until the transformation happened. Both were wearing too-large tunics and a very stretchable pair of pants as they sat on the tables and had fake tests done that they were told to wait for the results of.

Poe hadn’t directly said that it was related to their return trip home, but he hadn’t corrected them when they’d made the assumption. For once Rey was in a good mood, humming and playing with one of the dolls Jessika had brought her. Finn was somber, giving short responses as he stayed perfectly still on the exam table. 

Sooner than expected they both gasped and then began to grow. It was barely noticeable at first. The growth took several minutes as they cycled through the years, stopping and starting in their growth spurts until they looked to be in their early twenties once again.

Poe held his breath until Finn opened his eyes and grinned. “Hey Poe,” he said and looked around. “Do I even want to know why we’re in medical again?”

Rey was looking at the doll in her hand in confusion. “I’m guessing this isn’t the ancient Jedi artifact we were looking for.”

“No, Luke had to go find that on his own after you two drank out of a mystic spring and became children for two weeks,” Poe joked weakly.  

“We did not,” Rey denied. Finn just groaned and put his hands in his head. 

“You certainly did,” Poe said. He pulled up the photos that he’d originally been sent of them looking wide eyed, confused, and adorable. He ignored the heavy feeling in his gut that he got from looking at them.

Rey and Finn just stared in shock before Rey began to laugh. “Oh my Force. Look at Finn’s chubby little cheeks. Please tell me there are more photos.”

“Hey,” Finn objected. “That’s just baby fat. I’ll have you know I was in excellent shape. Look at how devious you look. I bet you were a menace.”

“Where we terrible?” Rey asked with a smile.

Poe hesitated, before coming to a decision. He forced a smile, “You knotted General Leia’s hair during a ‘makeover’ and bit me several times. Finn was perfect.” He genuinely laughed at Rey’s scowl and Finn’s smug look. “Come here,” he said pulling them both into an awkward hug. “I’m glad to have you both to your regular size though. I love you both.”

“Love you Poe,” Finn said against his neck as Rey gave his cheek a purposefully sloppy kiss. 

There was nothing he could do about their pasts, but Poe was determined to do everything he could to make their futures better.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @ thekinkawakens.tumblr.com  
> I was inactive for a long time, but with real life settling down and the movie coming out, I'm back to writing fanfic.


End file.
